The present disclosure relates to a deconsolidation device for a particulate material extrusion pump.
Coal gasification involves the conversion of coal or other carbon-containing solids into synthesis gas. While both dry coal and water slurry are used in the gasification process, dry coal pumping may be more thermally efficient than water slurry technology.
In order to streamline the process and increase the mechanical efficiency of dry coal gasification, a particulate material extrusion pump is utilized to pump pulverized carbon-based fuel such as dry coal. The pulverized carbon-based fuel downstream of the particulate material extrusion pump requires breaker mills, ball end mills or other pulverization machines to deconsolidate the dry coal.